Recuérdame
by TheUnicornHuh
Summary: A veces nos damos cuenta del amor...cuando es demasiado tarde. Pitch Perfect no me pertenece. Solo la idea de este fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Volveré junto a ti.**_

Chloe PoV

 **Todas soñamos con la historia de cuento perfecta, el Príncipe Azul que nos rescata, de esa Torre de cemento y nos da el beso soñado y el eterno amor.**

 **Mi historia era un poco diferente, no había un Príncipe, más bien una Princesa inalcanzable**

 **No había confesión de amor eterno, ni beso... técnicamente no había nada.**

 **Había una mujer que en pocas horas se iría a trabajar a otra ciudad lejos de mí y mis silenciados sentimientos.**

 **(Marzo 2010)**

"Ultima maleta" grite mientras cerraba el baúl.

Había soñado un momento así durante mucho tiempo pero en vez de ayudarla a mudarse ...eramos las dos quienes nos mudábamos juntas.  
Beca salio de la casa con una gran sonrisa.  
Saludo a las demás con un abrazo de esos que le era incómodos dar.  
Beca y yo habíamos sido amigas por años vivíamos en el mismo vecindario y desde que eramos chicas habíamos compartido todo.  
Subimos al auto y conduje al Aeropuerto, le habían ofrecido un buen puesto como Productora Musical en Los Angeles.  
Cuando me confeso que se iría sentí que alguien me estaba robando una parte de mi.

"Estas lista?" -pregunte en la entrada del Aeropuerto.

"Nací lista!" -me contesto -

"Ok , entonces, en marcha!"

"Diablos!" -murmuro Beca mientras observaba la pantalla de horarios.

"Que pasa Becs?"

"Mira" -me contesto señalando un punto en la pantalla.

 **Los Angeles: Cancelado.**

"Ven vamos a preguntar" -concluyo-.

Después de esperar 20 minutos consiguió un vuelo a L.A que partía dentro de 4 horas.

"Quieres que volvamos a casa de tu padre?" -pregunte mientras nos sentábamos-.

"No, quedemos aquí, bueno yo me quedo... tu si quieres ve"

"Claro que no, te haré compañía" -respondí sonriendo-

"Gracias" -dijo esbozando una sonrisa-.

Permanecimos calladas lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad y mientras los minutos corrían a mi se me venia cada vez mas seguido la idea de confesarle todo. Al fin de cuentas ella merecía saber. No?

"Cuanto falta? -Pregunte-

"3 horas y 40 minutos" -sonrió-

Tome mi celular y busque entre mis contactos su nombre.

 **[Para: Beca 15:21]**

 **Tengo que decirte algo.**

Beca tomo su celular cuando vibro, miro hacia mi frunciendo el ceño.

"Chlo, que pasa?"

"No, contéstame el mensaje!"

"Dios!" -largo una carcajada y comenzó a escribir-

 **[De: Beca 15:25]**

 **Que pasa Chlo? :)**

 **[Para: Beca 15:26]**

 **Necesito confesarte algo y no se como hacerlo, mirarte a los ojos no se me hace comodo en estos momentos.**

Beca leyó el mensaje y volvió a mirarme, luego comenzó a escribir.

 **[De: Beca 15:27]**

 **En serio quieres que hablemos asi? por dios santo Chlo, estoy a tu lado.**

 **[Para: Beca 15:27]**

 **Si.**

 **[De: Beca 15:28]**

 **Ok, dime que pasa?**

 **[Para: Beca 15:28]**

 **Estoy enamorada de ti.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe PoV

Al enviar el mensaje, me inundó una mezcla de alivio e intranquilidad, era como estar haciendo equilibrio en medio de una tormenta, observaba a Beca quien se había quedado en silencio mirando fijamente el celular.

Decidí romper el silencio pero esta vez hablando.

"Di algo, por favor" –susurre-

Beca se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar.

"Beca, Beca, espera por fav..."

"No!" –interrumpió dándose vuelta y mirándome fijamente a los ojos- "no me pidas que espere, no me pidas que diga nada,

¿Ahora? En serio Chloe, ¿ahora? Me estoy por ir y me lo dices ahora, ¿qué diablos pasa contigo!?

"¿Qué se supone que haga? Huh!? ...Sabes que olvida lo que dije, olvídalo todo, al fin de cuenta tu te..." –mi voz se quebró y me odie en ese momento, cuan patética parecía! ¿Confesarle mi amor en un mensaje?, Beca tenía razón! ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?

Comencé a caminar rápido, hacia la puerta de salida, no quería volver a mirar a Beca si lo hacia otra vez mi corazón se partiría o mejor dicho se terminaría de partir.

Beca PoV

La vi irse, la vi caminar hacia la puerta y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido, pero no podía, no podía pensar claramente, ¿que se supone que haga?

"corre hacia ella y pídele disculpas, idiota" me dije a mi misma.

Mire el reloj faltaban 3 horas para el vuelo. Salí por la puerta tratando de hallarla camine la esquina y la vi, sentada en el cordón de la vereda, tenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos.

Me senté a su lado y quería hablar, pero no sabía que decirle.

"Hace cuanto, Chloe?"

"Demasiado tiempo." –Contesto, si quitar los ojos del piso-.

"¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?"

"Pues veras, es algo difícil decirle a tu mejor amiga -te amo-" –me contesto con tono sarcástico-

Levanto la vista y sus ojos estaban tan rojos, fue un golpe en el pecho, yo había sido quien la lastimo, yo había causado ese dolor.

"Lo siento mucho"

"Hey, no tienes por qué lamentarte, tú no tienes la culpa, este es mi problema, yo me enamore de ti, yo lo arruine."

"No me refiero a eso, Chlo, me refiero a hacerte llorar" –murmure-

"tú no has hecho esto" -contesto señalando su rostro-

"Lo hice, no debí gritarte, no debí reaccionar así es que yo no..."

"¿No sientes lo mismo que yo? ... ya ... lo capto."

"Ven ponte de pie" le dije agarrándole la mano, y al hacerlo, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude.

"¿Aun quieres esperar conmigo?"

"No creo que tomare la poca dignidad que me queda y me iré" –trato de formar una sonrisa con sus labios, pero note cuan imposible le era-.

Asentí con la cabeza, "Ok, ven te acompañare a tomar un taxi"

Hizo seña con una mano y un coche paro, ella abrió la puerta y volvió a mirarme antes de subir al taxi.

"Tengo una pregunta y necesito oír la respuesta."

"Tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. ¿Cierto?" –pregunto mirándome-

"No...lo se"

"¿No lo sabes?"

"No"

"Y si te pidieras que te quedes por mí, ¿tú qué harías?"

"Me iría"

Me miro a los ojos y sonrio y sin mas, puso su mano en mi cuello y jalo para su lado, dándome un beso, duro solo unos segundos pero pude sentir la textura de sus labios, suaves y dulces.

"Espero volver a verte Beca Mitchell" –dijo pero esta vez en su voz había algo diferente, sonaba a mentira-

Yo no pude decir nada... y la deje partir.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca PoV

 **(Diciembre 2014)**

"Mitchell Mesa, Apresúrate!"

"Luke no es necesario que grites, estoy justo a tu lado" -Dije mirándolo con un infinito y profundo desprecio-

Odiaba mi trabajo, odiaba mi vida y por sobre todo odiaba a quien se hacía llamar "Encargado" del Resto/Bar donde trabajaba.

Mis sueños de Productora Musical, fracasaron y dure menos de un año con ese título, pronto tuve que conseguir otro trabajo para poder sustentarme.

En el Bar conocí a Jesse y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos a tal punto que compartimos piso desde hace casi 3 años.

"15 minutos mas y me largo" -suspire-

"¿Hablando sola otra vez Mitchell?" -me susurro Jesse al oído-

"Idiota" -respondí arrojándole mi libreta-

"¿Iras a casa después del trabajo?"

"No, Jess he quedado con Stacie, tengo que ayudarla a elegir un buen vestido, su familia viene por no sé qué diablos, pero necesita ayuda"

"Woow...debe ser grande la cosa, Stacie pidiendo ayuda de moda, a ti!, eso si es grave!"

"HEY! Se de moda!"

"Pantalones de jeans preferente negros y remeras informales...si la moda es lo tuyo!" -contesto riendo-

"Estilo y sentido de la moda, son cosas diferentes, Idiota!" -Sonreí golpeándole el brazo- "Ya es hora y yo me largo!"

Salí del trabajo como si escapara de alguien, salir de ahí era lo mejor del mundo.

 **[De Stacie 16:12 ]**

 **Avísame cuando salgas y te llamo, cambio de planes.**

 **[Para Stacie 17:02 ]**

 **Llama.**

 **[ Para Jesse 17:03]**

 **Cambio de planes, voy a casa.**

 **[De Jesse 17:04]**

 **Hahaha...te lo dije! De moda no sabes nada. :p**

 **[Para Jesse 17:04]**

 **Púdrete!**

 **Llamada Entrante Conrad...**

"¿Que paso?" -pregunto apenas conteste-

"Ya compre el vestido...pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar"

"¿Que pasa Stace?"

"Ven esta noche a mi casa, trae ropa decente, mi Padre y su nueva familia estarán aquí" -contesto con tono suplicante.

"Define... decente"

"No importa...trae lo más nuevo que tengas, necesito apoyo, mi nueva hermanita ...es una perra" -dijo remarcando la ironía en la palabra "Hermanita"- "a las 8, ¿te parece bien?.

"Ok, ahí estaré" -dije riendo-

"Eres la mejor amiga del mundo Becky!...nos vemos!"

Llegue a casa de Stacie a las 8:35 la puntualidad no era algo que me gustaba, la cara de Stacie, cambio completamente de seria a aliviada al verme.

"No puedo creer que vinieras! Pasa están todos en la sala."

"¿Todos?" -pregunte levantando una ceja-

"Mi Padre, su Esposa, mi hermana y la hija de la mujer de mi Padre con su prometido."

"Todos ella es mi amiga Beca Mitchell" Stacie, termino de decir mi nombre y oímos un estruendo justo detrás de mi. Me di vuelta de golpe y mi corazón se detuvo.

"¿Beca?"

"Chloe"


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe PoV

Cuatro años sin verla, cuatro años y aqui me la vengo a cruzar! Cuantas probabilidades habia para que esto pasara? ...1 en un millón! "El destino es una mierda!" pensé para mis adentros.  
Y ahi estabamos las dos sin hablar, mi Madre rompió el silencio.

"Pero mira, que chico es el mundo! Rebeca querida, como estas?"

"Hola señora Beale." -contestó sin quitar los ojos de mi-.

"Señora Conrad" -murmuro mi madre he hizo a Beca enrojecer sus mejillas-.

"Oh, claro, lo siento...Conrad... Claro, no Beale...Conrad...disculpenmen un segundo" -respondio y salio afuera, sin importarle cuán rara era la situación-.

Senti una mano en mi hombro y vi a Tom

"Cariño, estas bien? -Pude notar la confusión en sus ojos-.

-Huh?...oh...si es ... que... Si estoy bien, se me cayó la copa"

Stacie me observó unos instantes y luego se excuso para ir tras Beca.  
Todos volvimos a hacer lo que estabamos haciendo, restando importancia a la situación al fin de cuentas nadie sabia que habia pasado entre Beca y yo.

Beca PoV

Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que crei en un momento que alguién lo escucharia, mire mis manos, porque no dejan de tembrar!?  
Dios...Chloe, su Prometido? Tenia prometido?, enfocate Mitchell. Eso no te tiene que importar!

"Puedes decirme que rayos paso ahi dentro?" -pregunto Stacie casi tan confundida como yo-.

"Pues, nada me senti incomoda, confundí su nombre fue embarazoso" -respondí-

"No me vengas con excusas estupidas, Mitchell te conozco desde hace años y nunca te vi asi"

Suspire profundo, ella tenia razón y no me perecia prudente contarle pero tampoco me parecia bueno no hacerlo.

"Recuerdas que te conte, cuando nos conocimos, te conte que solo habia amado una vez. Recuerdas la historia."

"Si, la de tu amiga y el beso... y eso que tiene que ver aqu... Oh dios! Es ella? La del beso! Es ella?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Ok, que haras ahora?"

"Pues...siempre me imagine diciendole a Chloe 'Te Amo. Lo supe cuando te vi partir pero fui demasiado estupida para admitirlo' ...pero ahora, no creo que sea una buena idea."

"No, no creo que sea buena idea tampoco."

"Que se supone que haga ahora?" -pregunte mi mente era un revuelto de emociones.-

"Pues, ahora, iremos adentro, cenaremos y luego nos iremos a un bar a embriagarnos y quejarnos de nuestra putita suerte. Eso te parece bien?"

"Me parece perfecto!" -conteste sonriendo-

"Ahora... Te enamoraste de esa arpía?" -pregunto riendo mientras nos dirigiamos a la sala.

"Stacie!"

"Ok, ok... Dejemos esas preguntas para después."


	5. Chapter 5

Beca PoV

No podía dejar de mirar a Chloe quien evidentemente se negaba a mirarme. Parecía que yo no estaba ahí, compartiendo su mesa... Cenando con ella, estaba ahí con los ojos fijos o en su plato o en su prometido. Yo era invisible.

"Estas bien?" -me susurro Stacie-

"Al parecer la capa de invisibilidad que Harry me ha dado, al fin funciona." -Le susurre, provocando que largara una carcajada.-

"Rebeca, cariño cuéntanos que es de tu vida? Trabajas como Productora...Musical? Cierto?" -me pregunto la Madre de Chloe.-

"No, Señora ya no trabajo como Productora." -respondí algo incomoda-

"Oh vaya, pues lo siento." -respondió figuro que ella sintió mi incomodidad.-

"No hay problema Señora Beal-Conrad...Señora Conrad...Demonios!" -mis manos empezaban a sudar nuevamente, la peor cena de mi vida! pensé-

Stacie largo una carcajada y golpeo mi hombro con el suyo.

"Tranquila Becky, tranquila" -me dijo por lo bajo guiñandome un ojo.

Chloe PoV

Vi a Stacie decirle algo al oído y guiñarle el ojo... Qué diablos!  
Secretos? Que hacia Beca con una idiota como Stacie, acaso eran pareja? "Y eso a ti que te importa" me conteste a mí misma. Haz un movimiento, háblale!

"Entonces Beca, que haces ahora?" -la sonrisa que le había dado a Stacie desapareció al mirarme-

"Solo una simple y común mesera"

"La mejor" -interrumpió Stacie y su voz me daba nauseas la odiaba y ahora aún mas-

"Ustedes...son..." -trate de preguntar pero ella me corto-

"Si, Beca y yo somos pareja" -Beca la observo y largo una carcajada...en serio con esa zorra? Qué clase de persona era mi Beca ahora? Mi? En serio idiota enfócate no es tuya es de esa rubia idiota-

"Saldremos más tarde Tom y tu pueden sumarse, si quieren." -me dijo con ese tono altanero que tiene-

"Que buenooo, mis niñas por fin congeniando!" -exclamó mi madre, haciendo más difícil decir que no, aunque para ser honesta quería ir, quería encontrar una posibilidad para hablar con Beca-

"Cariño quieres ir?" -pregunte a Tom acariciándole la mejilla-

"Si claro mi amor" -sonrió-

"Genial entonces" -contesto Stacie y le sonrió a Beca-

Levante la vista y observe a Beca quien tenía su mirada puesta en mi, el intercambio duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que ella la desvió.  
Esta va a ser una noche interesante me dije a mi misma.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca PoV

 **[ Para Stacie 22:37]**  
 **Yo no voy a ir.**  
 **P.D: te odio.**

Entre a la sala...Jesse estaba en el sofa con quien sea que fuera.

"Ya no uses el sofá, yo también me siento ahí."

"Demonios Beca! Creí que estabas con Stacie!"

"Cúbrete!" -le dije tirándole un saco que había sobre una silla y me sente entre medio de los dos.- "Hola soy Beca" -le dije a la rubia que parecía sufrir un "panic attack"-

"Me...me...me" -la interrumpí en medio del tartamudeo-

"Me... Me...importa un carajo cómo te llamas." -le respondí y voltee mi mirada a Jesse- "Stacie es una idiota! Quiere que vaya a un estúpido Bar y se que no es por mi es para hacerle la vida imposible a Chloe, la invito, por cierto Chloe es hermana de Stacie...media hermana...HERMANASTRA! y la señora Beale es Conrad y Tom es su prometido"

"De la Señora Beale?"

"No, de Chloe! Que no me estas escuchando!" -grite-

"Ok Beca 2 cosas, primero cálmate respira profundo, porque no entendí nada de lo que has dicho y segundo puedes irte un momento así Helena y yo nos cambiamos."

"Es Melanie!" -Murmuro la rubia-

"Shhhhh...Estoy hablando" -le respondió Jesse.-

Me senté en la cama y trate de respirar profundo, no podía concentrarme Chloe? Porque ahora?.  
Sentí el bip de mi celular, si ... Era Stacie.

 **[De Stacie 22:55]**  
 **Oh...si iras y punto!**  
 **Sera divertido!**

 **[Para Stacie 22:55]**  
 **Te odio!**

 **[De Stacie 22:56]**  
 **Puedo vivir con eso, en una hora en el "Gaydar"**

 **[Para Stacie 22:56]**  
 **El bar gay...en serio? Los invitaste a un Bar gay?**

 **[De Stacie 22:57]**  
 **Hahaha deberías haber visto la cara de Tom y Chloe, fue fantástico haha te veo allá, ve a cambiarte!**

Reí cuando leí el mensaje Stacie era demasiado buena haciendo maldades. Y bueno veremos cómo sobrevivo a esta noche.

Chloe PoV

Miraba a Tom quien parecía muy entretenido hablando por celular, pero estaba pensando en ella, Dios, porque ahora? Yo había encontrado el Hombre ideal, estaba a meses de casarme y aparece, justo ahora.  
Descontrola mi universo, Beca tiene esa habilidad de hacerme sentir perdida. Y ahora...de novia?

"Chloe, cariño me estas escuchando?" -salí de mis pensamientos-

"Lo siento, que decías?" -respondí no del todo enfocada-

"Recuerdas el cliente que vería aquí?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Bueno el quiere que vayamos con los inversionistas a un Club, me ha dicho que es bueno para ampliar las propuestas"

"Que, ahora? No iras conmigo?"

"Bebe sabes que me encantaría, adoro los Bar gays, pero esto es importante." -sonrió y yo también-

"Si está bien... Pero no creo que vaya. No me parece una buena idea" -dije haciendo un puchero-

"Deberías ir, crear vínculos con Stacie ella es tu familia ahora. Y esta tu vieja amiga también, ve y diviértete, vamos!"

"Si...puede que salga"

"Ese es el espíritu! Ahora besémonos hasta que me vaya"

"Eres increíble" -le respondí riendo-  
"Voy a cambiarme, te quiero"

Había una cosa de la que estaba completamente segura... estaba en un espiral a punto de perder el control.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca. PoV

 **[De Stacie 23:29]**  
 **Ya estas lista?**

 **[De Stacie 23:34]**  
 **Apresúrate! Tengo una gran sorpresa! ;)**

 **(5) Llamada Perdida Stacie**

 **[De Stacie 23:40]**  
 **Contesta el teléfono Mitchell!**

 **(3) Llamada Perdida Stacie**

 **[De Stacie 23:42]**  
 **Estoy perdiendo la paciencia! Ya ven!**

 **(1) Llamada Perdida Stacie**

 **[De Stacie 23:45]**  
 **Que estás haciendo?**  
 **Si no contestas le contare la verdad! Le diré que la amas!**

 **Llamada entrante Stacie...**

-Que tienes, cinco años?... No voy a ir! -le grite-

-Vas a venir! Y ya para... La única que tiene cinco años eres tú! -me grito, era difícil entenderla debido al ruido-

-No tengo nada que ponerme, no quiero ir! Por favor no me hagas esto!" -suplique-

-Solo te diré algo y después que lo escuches te pondrás tu mejor ropa y vendrás aquí...INMEDIATAMENTE! -Me contesto-

-Qué? -respondí ya irritada-.

-Estamos solo Chloe y yo, así que ya es bastante incomodo, no me lo hagas mas difícil y pon tu hermoso trasero fuera de la cama y ven! -Stacie sabía como meterme presión-

-Y el Prometido?

-Ahora Mitchell Ven ahora! -grito aturdiéndome-

-Ya, ya... en 20 minutos estoy.

Me puse frente al espejo y me observe, si... Mi estilo no era el mejor, Jesse tenía razón yo no sabía de moda, solas? Están solas? Dios esto es una locura! Me dije a mi misma, tome mis cosas y salí.

Chloe PoV

Si recibiera un centavo por cada idiotez que hago en estas últimas horas, mi fortuna hubiera crecido enormemente, ahí estaba yo sentada en un Bar...Gay, un Bar Gay! Esperando a la persona que me rompió el corazón acompañada de mi Archí-Enemiga... Ya ni molestaba en preguntarme, porque rayos estoy haciendo esto? Si sabía la respuesta... Por idiota.  
Cuando Stacie regreso yo ya llevaba varios tragos encima, le sonreí...asumamos que es consecuencia del alcohol.

-Beca está viniendo -me dijo con una sonrisa-

-Hace mucho que ustedes dos salen? -Pregunte, si, sin preámbulos y si, efectivamente sentía celos.-

-Dejemos que te lo cuente Beca. -me respondió guiñándome un ojo-

-Te odio.

-Que!?. -me respondió abriendo los ojos.-

-El ojo, tengo algo en el ojo...discúlpame un segundo -murmure, que pasa conmigo? Ya deberías dejar de tomar, pensé mientras salía fuera del Bar-  
Mira hacia una esquina repleta de taxis, porque no me podía ir? Yo sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, era fácil, sube a un auto y vete.  
Respire hondo y me reí, porque no quería irme, quería ver a Beca, quería verla.

Volví a la mesa donde estábamos y ahí estaba, perfecta... Inalcanzable.  
Me miro y pude ver en sus ojos un brillo especial. Y no pude respirar.

-Hola Chloe. -Me dijo Beca con una sonrisa-

-Discúlpenme un segundo -conteste y volví a salir...'corre, huye idiota' me dije a mi misma mientras me dirigía una vez más a afuera.


	8. Chapter 8

Beca PoV

Stacie me miro levantando las cejas, ninguna de las dos habíamos comprendido que acababa de pasar.

-Yo... Debería? -busque que Stacie me diera algún indicio de que hacer mientras veía a Chloe caminando hacia la puerta-

-Anda, ve! -respondió con una sonrisa.-

Al salir fuera encontré la misma imagen que hacía cuatro años atrás, Chloe sentada en el cordón de la vereda con las manos apoyadas en su nuca.

-Se te arruinara el vestido. -musite y pude sentir un suspiro salir de sus labios-

-En estos momentos Beca, lo que menos me importa es el vestido- respondió poniéndose de pie-.

-Chloe...yo...

-No, Beca, por favor...ahora no -sus ojos estaban brillantes, porque hacia esto... Siempre poniéndola triste, que pasaba conmigo? Porque siempre le causaba mal?-

-En algún momento tendremos que hablar -trate de sonar calmada-

-De que? Explícame Beca, de que quieres hablar?

-De nosotras.

-De nosotras? En serio? ...nosotras? -Respondió señalándonos con el dedo, su voz sonaba triste y enojada al mismo tiempo-

-Chloe, lo que paso -trate de hablar pero ella me corto-

-Lo que paso fue hace cuatro años, cuatro putos años, no puedes venir ahora y querer hablarme! Pase años...AÑOS tratando de olvidarte... Y ahora quieres hablar? Tengo una pequeña noticia para ti... Estoy comprometida y me voy a casar con un hombre que si sabe lo que quiere! -quede sin palabras, ella tenía razón cada palabra...cada silaba era verdad.-

-Lo siento, en verdad...perdóname -trate de mantener mi voz firme pero me era imposible.-

-Olvidalo Beca... Ya ... Me tengo que ir, dale mis saludos a tu novia.  
-Dijo sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue.-

Stacie se acerco a mi, luego de unos minutos. Yo seguía mirando fijo el frente.

-Estas bien? -pregunto poniendo su mano en mi hombro.-

-Si - mentí dándole la mas forzada sonrisa, -vamos a beber!  
Ya estaba todo dicho, Chloe no quería hablarme...ya la había perdido.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca PoV

El sol me dio directamente en los ojos casi con la intención de dejarme ciega...mi cabeza dolia y mi boca estaba seca, intente levantarme pero un brazo bloqueo mi intento, que mierda ocurrió anoche? No podía recordar nada, la última imagen que tenia eran Shots de Tequilas... Mire a mi lado... Stacie? Que hacia durmiendo con Stacie? Dios!

-Stacie...Stacie! Despierta! STACIE! -Grite golpeando su brazo-

-ooouch! Mitchell que carajos?! Déjame dormir.

-Stacie despiertaaaa! -La zamarreé.-  
Se enderezo en la cama y me miro enojada.

-Qué pasa? -Me pregunto levantando la cejas-

-Qué pasa? Eso mismo me pregunto yo! Que paso? Porque tengo esta mierda puesta?

-Hey! no es una mierda es un kigurumi! Última moda en pijamas...y eso es porque te negaste a usar alguno de mis babydolls.

-Que paso? Stacie...que paso!?  
Stacie me miro con seriedad y se levanto de la cama.

-Me estás diciendo que no te acuerdas del increíble orgasmo que te hice vivir?

-Oh dios! -Grite con mis manos en mi rostro!

Stacie empezó a reír irritablemente  
-Dios! Mitchell eres tan fácil, te emborrachaste y tuve que traerte aquí. -Hablaba entre risas-

-Quieres decir que tu y yo...no...Hicimos... Nada?

-Claro que no! No me aprovecho de damas perdidas y lo siento Becs pero no eres mi tipo, o no eres un tipo -rio-

Le arroje una de las almohadas... Y empecé a reír.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara Beca! Estabas en shock. En verdad no recuerdas nada?

-No! -Respondí frunciendo el ceño-

-Pues tomaste como si no hubiese un mañana, lloraste por Chloe y le preguntaste a 5 mujeres diferentes si querían ser tu novia.

-Dios! -Fue lo único que atine a decir entre risas-

En ese momento golpearon la puerta.

-Stacie? Soy Chloe.

Stacie me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...conocía esa sonrisa era de pura maldad.

-Es tu oportunidad! -Me susurro- ve y atiéndela!

Abrí la puerta y parecía que Chloe estaba viendo un fantasma...uno tierno...vestido de león.

-Si? Que ocurre Chloe? -Dije con una sonrisa-

-Alguien dejo la jaula abierta? -Respondió irónicamente-.

La mire a los ojos y baje el cierre quitándome el pijama y quedando solo en ropa interior.

-Así está mejor para usted, su alteza? -Respondí con una sonrisa.-

Chloe quedo sin palabras y sus ojos estaban completamente abierto, sacudió la cabeza y se dio vuelta.

-El padre de Stacie quiere que baje a desayunar -concluyo y empezó a caminar sin esperar que yo le respondiera.-  
Cerré la puerta y Stacie me miraba atónita.

-Qué?

-Quien eres y que has hecho con Beca? -Respondió-

La mire fijo a los ojos y sonreí.

-Chloe no quiere verme mas, pues voy a hacer que quiera volver a verme. Que empiece el juego. -Respondí mientras cerraba la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe PoV

Cerré la puerta del baño y me apoye en ella, dejándome caer en el piso, Dios!

No podía creer lo que había pasado y yo sentí culpa de irme así? Sin dejar hablar a Beca! Pero que idiota soy!

Respire hondo una y otra y otra vez buscando una forma de calmarme, pero lo único que pensaba era, pasaron la noche juntas? Aquí? A metros de donde dormíamos Tom y... Tom! Eso es enfócate en Tom!

Enfócate Chloe Beale me dije a mi misma mientras me levantaba.

Beca no sienta nada por mi y nunca lo sentirá.

Me dirigí al comedor para continuar con el desayuno y no hice mas que sentarme que Beca y Stacie entraron.

-Rebeca querida, no sabia que estabas. -Dijo mi Madre al verla- quieres cafe o...

-No Señora, gracias, tengo que trabajar. -Interrumpió dándole una sonrisa-

Stacie la miro y luego me miro a mi.

-Chloe te fuiste temprano anoche! -Me sonrió.-

La odiaba, odiaba todo de ella, su cara su cuerpo y odiaba a Beca por elegirla.

-Si es que no me sentía bien. -respondí-

-Bueno yo mejor me voy porque ya es hora. -Dijo Beca mirando a Stacie-

-Rebeca querida.-Mi madre interrumpió el dulce momento.-Iremos a la cabaña de la Familia este sábado, te gustaría acompañarnos?

"Ok mátenme, ahora!" pensé

Beca miro a Stacie y esta le sonrió agarrándole el brazo.

-Vamos Becky! Será divertido!

-Hablaré con Jesse, si me cubre iré. -Respondió y por una extraña razón deseé que pudiera ir.-

-Bueno perfecto avísame que dice. -Le respondió Stacie dándole un Beso en la mejilla- Te hablo luego Bebe- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Ok. Señora mucho gusto en verla y Chloe dale mis saludos a Tom. -Me sonrió- yo asentí con la cabeza.

Beca PoV

-Stacie acompáñame afuera. -le susurre-

Y ella tomo mi mano y me acompaño a mi auto.

-Ya! Suéltame -le dije al llegar a la puerta- que estás haciendo? Ya te dije que no quiero fingir que salgo contigo!

-Oh Becs es divertido, la cara de Chloe cambia cada vez que nos ve juntas! -rio-

-No quiero, puedo conseguir citas por mi cuenta... sabes? -Le murmure ya irritada- Yo no quiero ser parte de tu proyecto HagamosleLaVidaUnInfiernoAChloe.

Yo la quiero enamorar, no que me odie!

-Está bien, está bien... Pero es que esa arpía me saca de eje. -Respondió moviendo las manos al aire- Te propongo algo te ayudaré a recuperar a Chloe pero también tendré mi recompensa. -concluyo-

-Qué? No! Yo no sé qué te hizo Chloe? Pero no cuentes conmigo para vengarte.

-Aaah pero mira! Que buena amiga eres Mitchell! -murmuro poniendo ojos de perro mojado-

-Esa mirada no funciona conmigo Stacie!

-Bueno, con intentar no se perdía nada. -Sonrió- vamos Beca quiero ayudarte... Prometo que hare lo que me pidas... Excepto esa cosas de los dedos.

-Stacie! -Le grite y ella largo una carcajada-

-Ok, lo siento... Vamos te ayudare... Puedo?

-Nada de idioteces, ni besos en las mejillas ni agarrarme la mano. Ni nada. Entendido?

-Listo seremos una pareja menonita. -respondió soltando una carcajada.- Esta noche ire a tu casa! Mensajeame cuando salga.

-Si claro, Stacie. -Respondí revoleando lo ojos- Nos vemos.


	11. Chapter 11

Beca PoV

-Tengo que pedirte un favor Jesse.-Le dije apenas entre a la cocina del Bar-

-Pero, mira quien llego! Tequilita! -contesto soltando una carcajada-

-En serio? ...Stacie ya te conto?

-Ya desearía! Me llamaste a las 3 de la mañana y me cantaste "Just a dream" para que te diera una opinión de que si se la cantabas a Chloe o no, luego creo empezaste a llorar y colgaste.

-Dos mio, tengo que chequear mi celular! -Le respondi avergonzada-

-Antes que nada, llama a tu Padre le pediste su bendición para casarte con Chloe.

-En serio! -Grite- el te llamo? Que le dije?

Jesse comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Es broma, es broma. -Contesto entre risas-

-Pero que les pasa... Primero Stacie y ahora tu? -Le dije arrojándole mi bolso- Entonces no te llame?

-Oh si... A mi si, a tu Padre no se, pero volvamos al principio. Que necesitas?

-Que me cubras este fin de semana... Por favor -suplique haciendo un gesto con las manos-

-Y aguantarme a Lukifer...ni en broma.

-Oh vamos Jess, hare la limpieza todo el mes! Y lavare tu ropa! -Me arrodille-

-Y mi cuarto! -levanto una ceja-

-Y tu cuarto! -Respondí-

-Es un trato! -extendió la mano-

-Es un trato! -La estreche-

Iba hacia el sector de las mesas poniendome el delantal.

-No vas a cumplir, cierto?

-Ni en sueños Jesse pero tú me vas a cubrir! -Y sali-


	12. Chapter 12

Beca PoV

La noche estaba tranquila casi nadie entraba y como era costumbre en esas noches sin trabajo mi mente empezaba a divagar, a recordar, a desear y a Chloe, pensar que hubiese sucedido si no subía a ese avión si volvía a ella.  
Quizás seria yo quien estuviera a punto de desposarla, quizás... Quién podría saberlo cuantas cosas cambiarían con solo modificar una decisión.

-Beca, Beca ya baja de la luna -pestañee y vi a Emily chasqueando los dedos-

-Que cara...! lo siento, Emily, que haces aquí? Estas con Stacie? -Pregunte-

-No mi hermana salió de casa casi después de almorzar. Estoy con Chloe. -respondió señalando una de las mesas pude ver su y roja cabellera-

-Y Tom? -pregunte y Emily levanto los hombros y en curvó los labios.-

-Ok, ve a sentarte, enseguida les llevo el menú. -Murmure-

Tome un par de menús y respire hondo..."Vamos Beca demuestra tu encanto" me dije mirándome al espejo.

Chloe PoV

Emily volvió a nuestra mesa con una sonrisa.

-Beca te atenderá. -me dijo señalándola con el dedo-

Gire mi cabeza y la vi venir, diablos... hasta vestida de mesera me resultaba atractiva, ella fijo sus ojos en los míos y sonrió, no pude evitar sonreír también. Y boom mágicamente las ultimas 18 hs habían desaparecido.

-Señoritas el menú. -dijo al llegar a la mesa ofreciéndonos uno a cada una.- Mi nombre es Beca Mitchell seré su mesera esta noche. -miro hacia mi guiñándome un ojo-

-Ni en sueños te hubiese imaginado así. -Dije sonriendo-

-Las cosas cambian Chloe. -respondió calmadamente- Salida de hermanas? Huh? -Pregunto-

-Algo asi, Emily tiene algo que hacer y yo la estoy cubriendo.-Conteste y aún sonreía como idiota-

Beca miro a Emily levantando una ceja... Esta en los genes... Tu y Stace son iguales. -Y mi sonrisa desapareció, ese nombre saliendo de sus labios tenía el mismo efecto que si me propinaran el peor de los insultos.-

-Si...supongo -dijo Emily entre risas.-

-Entonces, te tengo sola para mi esta noche? -Pregunto mirándome fijo-

-Si. -Fue lo único que pude decir-

-Bueno yo las dejo me acaban de avisar que esta afuera. Adiós Chloe adiós Becs -nos saludo Emily con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.-

Quedamos las dos mirándonos en silencio, pero no eran de los que provocan incomodidad es de esos que se vuelven perfectos.  
Beca aclaro su garganta y sonrió.

-Estas apurada?

-No.

-Salgo en una hora, quieres esperar conmigo?

-Si -ok, cerebro trata de formar aunque sea una frase me dije a mi misma-

-Ven! -Dijo extendiendo su mano- esperaras conmigo adentro-

Tome su mano y fui con ella a la cocina.

-Jess...esta es Chloe. -le dijo a un chico que cocinaba-

-Tu Chloe? -Pregunto Jesse acercándose a nosotras.

-Ya desearía yo! -Murmuro Beca logrando que yo me sonrojara-

-Hola un placer Jesse -Conteste-

-Igualmente Chloe -respondió y volvió a lo suyo.-

El resto de la hora...platicamos, reímos, bromeamos... Hasta en un momento confundí el pasado con la realidad.  
Cuanto tiempo soñé con volverla a ver. Pero esto era mucho mejor que mis sueños... Era REAL.


	13. Chapter 13

Beca PoV

 **[Para Stacie 22:05]**  
 **No voy a estar en casa, te escribo mañana.**

-Que haces? -Pregunto Chloe

-Nada. -Respondí mientras guardaba el celular.-

-Donde vamos? -Pregunto Chloe sobándose los brazos, las noches de Los Angeles tenían ese frio peculiar.-

-Vamos a mi lugar favorito. -Sonreí quitándome mi saco-

-Que haces? -Pregunto mientras le apoyaba el saco en los hombros-

-Shhhush Soy una caballera.-le susurre, _"bien Beca lo estás haciendo bien"_ me auto-anime- Ahora dime, no se supone que estés con tu prometido?

-No se supone que estés con Stacie? -Retruco-

-Está bien... Lo capto no quieres hablar de el. -Respondí mientras caminábamos.-

-Está en un espontaneo viaje de negocios.

-Puedo preguntarte algo? -la mire y sus ojos estaban fijos en el frente.  
Volteo su mirada hacia mí y volvió a mirar hacia el frente en silencio.-  
Chloe?

-Beca? -Sonrió como restando importancia-

-Te propongo algo? -Dije parándome enfrente de ella, Chloe me miro confusa y asintio para que continuara.-  
Esta noche, seremos solo tú y yo. Ni pasado, ni presente. -concluí extendiendo mi mano. Ella sonrió miro mi mano y luego volvió a mirarme a mi.-

-Está bien. -Respondió tomando mi mano.-

Caminamos un par de cuadras mas en silencio, tomadas de la mano tan fuerte y tan suave a la vez. No podía distinguir cuando terminaba una y comenzaba la otra. Éramos una. -

Detuve mi paso y señale con mi mano libre una puerta llena de afiches.-

-Llegamos. -dije golpeando con mi puño la puerta.-

Chloe PoV.

Golpeo la puerta y alguien abrió una diminuta ventanilla. Luego la cerro y la puerta se abrio.

-Mitchell... Tiempo sin verte! -Grito una mujer Beca rio y me miro-

-Ella es Chloe, quiero mostrarle las noches de encanto. -Respondí guiñándome el ojo.-

La mujer si hizo a un lado y empezamos a bajar una escalera hasta una gran cortina Azul.  
La mujer se puso enfrente de nosotras quien seguíamos tomadas de las manos.

-Bienvenida al **Sótano de los Pecados** Chloe. -Dijo corriendo la cortina para que pasemos.-

El lugar era inmenso y la música era tan fuerte que no podía escuchar ni mis pensamientos, mientras caminábamos hacia unos sillones Beca no dejaba de saludar gente y sonreír. Dios podría perderme en esa sonrisa eternamente.-

-Que es este lugar? -Le grite al oído-

-Es el infierno! -Me grito riendo, se paro frente a mí y tomo con sus dos manos mis mejillas, por un momento creí que iba a besarme, pero se acerco a mi oído y susurro lo suficiente alto para escucharla- muéstrame tus pecados.  
Mi boca quedo abierta, la sensualidad de esas palabras me bloqueo.-

-Necesito un trago. -Le dije tratando de volver a mi eje.-

-Siéntate aquí ahora te lo traigo. -Respondió señalando un gran sillón de terciopelo rojo.-

En un simple momento de lucidez pensé en Tom el era mi cielo y Beca mi infierno, no debía estar aquí, no debía sentir lo que siento, Beca era el fuego, el infierno y aunque me lo negara mil veces yo sabía muy dentro de mi...que me quería quemar.


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe PoV

Llevábamos un par de cervezas encima y no habíamos parado de hablar con personas que se nos acercaban, bueno se acercaban a Beca.  
Ella sonreía y buscaba mi mirada de vez en vez solo para guiñarme un ojo, como una profesia o algo similar durante lo que llevábamos de la noche no habíamos hablado ni de familia, ni de Tom, ni de Stacie... Ni del enorme tiempo que nos separo.  
Pero no pude evitar hondar un poco en su vida y tener algunas respuestas.

-Ahora cuéntame como es que has dejado de ser Productora? -Beca me observo y su sonrisa desapareció.-

-Pues, no era lo mío, trate de hacer cosas pero no era lo suficiente mente buena. -Respondió seria-

-Lo siento Becs no quería incomodarte.

-No me incomoda, estoy bien con todo esto de ser una fracasada. -Sonrió-

-Tú eres todo, menos una fracasada Beca Mitchell -le sonreí y esta vez fui yo quien hizo un guiño-

-Tengo un gran plan! -Exclamo-

-Cuál es? -Pregunte curiosa-

-Quieres verlo? -Contesto a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza-

-Ven -dijo poniéndose de pie- te lo mostrare ve hacia la salida que buscare proviciones.

-Que provisiones? -conteste con una sonrisa-

-Anda! Ve! -Dijo empujando mi espalda suavemente-

Sali afuera y espere unos segundo.  
Aproveche a sacar el celular de mi cartera y chequearlo como era de esperarse, tenia dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Tom.

 **[De Amor 01:32]**  
 **Llame porque quería avisarte que no podre llegar para el viaje de tu familia.**  
 **No me odies! :'(**  
 **El trabajo me está matando futura esposa mía. Te amo.**

 **[Para Amor 03:27]**  
 **No hay problema cariño.**  
 **Nos vemos.**

-Para Amor huh? -susurro Beca en mi oído haciéndome sobresaltar-

-Dios! Quieres matarme! -Grite-

Ella sonrió y sacudió dos packs de cervezas que tenia en sus manos.

-Provisiones!

Yo solté una carcajada y comencé a caminar. Junto a ella.

-Adonde vamos? -Pregunte enlazando su brazo con el mío-

-A mi plan! No queda tan lejos. -Respondió-

Le sonreí y mire hacia el frente.  
Desearía que esta noche no acabara nunca.

Beca PoV

Si alguien me hubiese asegurado que estaría caminando por las calles del brazo de la mujer que amo, no le hubiera creído.  
Chloe caminaba tranquila, feliz y sonriente y yo ya me había perdido en sus ojos para siempre.  
No quería que esta noche terminara jamás.  
Llegamos al gran local cubierto de maderas y con los vidrios rotos.

-Aquí es! -Dije soltándome de su brazo, ella me miro confundida.-

-Aquí? En serio? -Asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior-

Corrí una de las grandes maderas que estaban apoyadas en la puerta e hice un gesto para que pasara.  
Prendí una de las luces, las demás no andaban y aunque la claridad que emitía era pobre, era suficiente para apreciar el lugar.

-Este, Señorita es mi plan. -Dije extendiendo mis brazos.- lo reformare y abriré mi propio Bar.

-Woow Beca es... es

-Es una mierda, lo sé .-Solté una carcajada- pero lo dejare perfecto. Ya verás.


	15. Chapter 15

Beca PoV

Eran pasadas las 5 de la madrugada y nosotras seguiamos hablando, riendo, contandonos lo que nos había ocurrido en estos últimos años y decidí romper el trato y preguntar, al fin de cuentas era algo que necesitaba saber.

-Como conociste a Amor. -Pregunte sonriendo, Chloe me miro seria y sacudió su cabeza.-

-Me pago un café.

-Ah pero que facil te has vuelto Beale! -Exclame Irónicamente y Chloe me dio un golpe en el brazo-

-Estaba en una cafetería en el momento de pagar me di cuenta que mi billetera no estaba, el se ofreció a pagarme con la condición de que tomáramos juntos el siguiente café, hablamos y empezamos a vernos hasta que me invito a salir y dije que si.  
Hará 3 años en Agosto.

-Sacado de una película de amor. -Dije sarcásticamente ella solo sonrió, _"no debiste tráelo a la conversación Mitchell"_ me dije a mi misma.-

Quedamos en un silencio incomodo, ella tenía la mirada puesta en la botella que sostenia.

-Porque no te quedaste? -Pregunto mirando aun la botella-

-Porque no lo sabía.

-Que no sabias? -miro mis ojos fijamente-

-Que te amaba.

-Sabes cuánto tiempo pase queriendo que me dijeras eso, no me dejaste nada cuando te fuiste.  
No había un beso de amor... ni caricias, no teníamos una canción. -sonrió- ni una noche perfecta. Lo único que tenia de ti era ese pequeño beso que te robe y un montón de recuerdos, que uno comparte con cualquier otra amiga.

-A mi me paso diferente. -Respondí y ella volvió a mirarme- A mi con ese beso me quedo todo de ti.

Tome mi celular y comencé a buscar en mi playlist, puse "Thinking out loud" y me puse de pie.

-Baila conmigo. -Sentencie estirando la mano.-

-Que haces? -Sonrió y aunque el lugar no estaba muy iluminado pude ver como se enrojecían sus mejillas-

-Dándote una canción. -Respondí-

Chloe PoV

Tome su mano y me puse de pie, el lugar semivacío hacia que la canción retumbara en cada rincón, puse mis brazos en su cuello y ella suavemente apoyo sus manos en mi espalda.  
Mi corazón latía más rápidamente con cada movimiento que sus dedos le hacían a mi espalda, el universo había desaparecido y yo... Yo me volvía a enamorar.

-No quiero dejarte ir. -Susurro en mi oído.-

Yo apreté aun mas fuerte su cuerpo contra el mío.  
Tomo mi mano haciéndome girar y mi espalda quedo apoyada a su pecho y senti su corazon palpitar a la misma velocidad que el mío.  
Senti un pequeño suspiro que sus labios soltaron justo debajo de mi oido. Y mi estomago se contrajo.  
Mis deseo iba creciendo con cada vaivén de sus caderas.  
Ella me soltó y camino hacia una de las paredes apoyándose en ella, me miraba y el brillo de sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada sonreí.

-Que haces?

-Si sigo cerca de ti... no podre aguantar las ganas de besarte. -Respondió-

La observe unos segundo y no pude resistir mas, camine hacia ella y sin pensarlo ni un segundo la bese.


	16. Chapter 16

Beca. PoV

Esa mañana desperté como si hubiese dado un pequeño paseo por el cielo.  
Me invadían dudas, como no iba a pasar eso... Chloe estaba comprometida... Pertenecía a alguien mas _"sus labios dicen lo contrario"_ me dije a mi misma y sonreí.  
Apoye mi cabeza otra vez en la almohada y suspire.

-Becaaa! Despierta tenemos que trabajar. -Escuche a Jesse decir detras de la puerta-

-Buenos días Jesse! Hace una espectacular mañana no crees?

-Esta lloviendo Beca -respondió revoleando los ojos- No te escuche llegar anoche.

-Llegue hace un par de horas.

-Anotaste con la pelirroja? -Dijo entre risas-

-No seas idiota! -Le respondí arrojándole una de las tostadas que estaba en la mesa.- para tu información no "anote" -dije imitando su voz varonil- pero nos besamos y me dio su número.

-Wooow eso es porno para ti Mitchell. Pero ponte en marcha con lo otro... Desde Jessica que no tienes acción, cierto?

-Púdrete! -Respondí mostrándole el dedo- voy a cambiarme.

Jesse había traído algo a mi mente de lo cual no habia sido capaz de pensar. Jessica.  
Quien es Jessica? Se preguntaran.  
Es mi novia o algo así, hace 5 meses se fue a un retiro espiritual "lejos de la contaminación social y electrónica" sus palabras no las mías.  
Pero eso ahora no era lo importante.  
Chloe... Ese si era mi pensamiento principal, ella me quería de eso no tenía dudas pero seria capaz de dejar a Tom? Sería capaz de cancelar su boda?  
Esas preguntas se clavaban como cuchillos en mi mente.

 **[Para: Chloe 09:46]**  
 **Buenos días :)**

"Buenos días"? Piensa más la próxima vez me dije a mi misma.

-Mitchell llama a Luke, quiere hacerte unos encargues antes de entrar al Bar. -Grito Jesse.-

-Si señor! -respondí-

Chloe PoV

 **[De: Mitchell 09:46]**  
 **Buenos días :)**

Sonreí al leer el mensaje.  
Era como estar volando, ni aun en mis mejores sueños crei besar a Beca y que ella correspondiera a mi beso.  
Pero mi sonrisa desapareció al pasar por el cuarto de Stacie.  
Tenia la puerta entreabierta y hablaba muy amorosamente.  
Me acerque para escuchar mejor.

 _"Si amor, yo también te extraño"_  
 _"Claro que pensé en ti"_  
 _"Iré a tu casa esta noche"_  
 _"También te amo"_

Mi cabeza comenzó a arder y tome el celular solo para confirmar mis dudas.

 **Llamando Mitchell...**

 _La línea se encuentra ocupada por favor intente mas tarde._

Pero que idiota! Claro que va a dar ocupado si está hablando con ella.  
No puedo creer que creyera en todo lo que dijo! Cuan idiota puedo ser?  
Ella hablando con su enamorada y yo pensando en romper con Tom... No va a volver a pasar, ella me rompió el corazón una vez... no lo va a hacer dos.  
Muy bien Beca Mitchell veamos quien juega mejor.


	17. Chapter 17

Beca. PoV

 **[De Stacie: 18:57]**  
 **Estas en el Bar?**

 **[Para Stacie: 19:01]**  
 **:( si**

 **[De Stacie: 19:01]**  
 **Ven a cenar esta noche.**  
 **Iba a salir con mi novio real pero cancelo.**

 **[Para Stacie: 19:09]**  
 **Ok, pero tenemos que hablar.**

 **[De Stacie: 19:10]**  
 **Rayos vas a romper conmigo!?**  
 **Hahahaha Nos vemos.**

 **[Para Stacie: 19:56]**  
 **Déjame trabajar idiota!**

 **[Para Chloe: 19:57]**  
 **Esta noche ceno en la casa de los Conrad deseo verte ;)**

 _"Porque no me contesta?"_ pensé _"es el segundo mensaje y no contesta!_  
 _Quizás se arrepintió? O tal vez esta con Tom? Y si Tom leyó el mensaje y si están peleando y si te callas de una puta vez cerebro!?"_

-Estas tratando de hacer levitar tu teléfono?

-Deja de molestarme!

-Que pasa Becs? -Pregunto Jess acercándose a mi.-

-Nada. Bueno algo...No nada. Olvídalo.

-Actúas muy femenina últimamente.

-Jess ven siéntate, no sé cómo decirte esto... Pero yo soy mujer. -Le dije seriamente y el soltó una carcajada-

-Te gustan las mujeres... Eso técnicamente te convierte un hombre, en sentido espiritual.

-Es un buen punto. -Conteste riendo-

Si algo tenía Jesse era la habilidad de hacerme reír.  
Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Chloe y en su repentino silencio.  
Digo, vamos quien le da el numero a alguien solo para después ignorarlo?  
No me parecía algo razonable.

Chloe. PoV

-Querida, me estas escuchando? -Pregunto mi madre-

-Huh? Lo siento..-la mire-

-Te preguntaba si sabes cuando volverá Tom?

-Oh, ha dicho que el martes.

-Necesitamos hacer los arreglos para la boda.

-Que boda?

-La tuya! Cariño. -Respondió confundida.-

-Si, claro, mi boda. -Sonreí, últimamente enfocarme en algo fuera de Beca me resultaba imposible. -Excúsenme un segundo.

Fui hacia mi habitación y tome el celular.  
Cada vez que leía el mensaje de Beca las palabras de Stacie retumbaba en mis oídos. _"Yo también te amo"_... Eso quería decir que Beca le había dicho Te Amo.  
Le había dicho a esa rubia descerebrada te Amo? Después de decirme que me amaba a mí!  
No estaba dispuesta a tolerar que jugaran conmigo.

 **[Para Mitchell 21:33]**  
 **Ok**

 **[De Mitchell 21:35]**  
 **Ok? Eso es todo?**

 **[Para Mitchell 21:45]**  
 **Lo siento, hablaba con Tom.**  
 **Arreglos de la boda. :)**  
 **También quiero verte.**

Beca. PoV

-Arreglos de la boda? Me pone arreglos de la BODA! Está jugando conmigo! -digo a Jesse mostrándole el celular-

-Mira ella llego hace que... 3 días?  
No va a dejar su vida por solo una noche.

-Y que se supone que haga?

-Yo que sé, no soy mujer!

-Olvídalo, me largo! -Grite mientras cerraba la puerta.

Pase todo el camino a casa de Stacie tratando de decidir que decisión tomar o de qué manera actuar. Jesse tenia razón no podía pretender que cambiara su vida en una noche.


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe PoV

-Baja a cenar, ya está todo listo! -Grito Emily golpeando la puerta.-

-En un momento! -Respondí-  
Volvieron a golpear la puerta solo unos segundos después.

-Dame un minuto Emily. -Volví a gritar-

-No soy Emily... Puedo pasar?  
La voz de Beca hizo que mi corazón se detuviera. Respire hondo, tratando de organizar todo lo que había pensado en las últimas horas.  
"Actúa como si no te importara me dije a mi misma."

-Pasa -respondí mientras me ponía los aretes el reflejo del espejo me permitió verla entrar.-

-Hey, como estas? -Murmuro.-

-Agotada y tu? -pregunte aun sin hacer contacto visual.-

-Chloe... Deberíamos hablar... De ya sabes, anoche...

-Anoche tome demasiado Becs, -la corte dándome vuelta- realmente no creo que valga la pena. -dije buscando poner mi mejor mirada de desinterés-

-Estas hablando en serio! -Su expresión se torno molesta-

-Beca, cariño no pensaras que solo por un beso iba a cambiar mi vida.  
Beca me miro y su boca intento hablar pero soltó una pequeña risa y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Beca. PoV

Sali de ahi y mis piernas, mi cuerpo entero temblaba. Entre en el comedor y no hizo falta decirle una palabra a Stacie teníamos demasiado desarrollado el lenguaje visual.

-Que ocurrio? -Susurro-

-Chloe es una perra.

-Eso ya lo sabía pero que te hizo. -La mire y su sonrisa desapareció-  
-Beca, en serio que paso?

-Necesito irme.

-Voy contigo. -Respondió casi como si se tratara de una orden.-

Stacie tomo sus cosas y pidió disculpas por nuestro repentino cambio de planes.  
Íbamos llegando a la puerta y vimos a Chloe bajar las escaleras.  
Su expresión se torno de confusa.

-Se van? -Pregunto quedando justo enfrente de nosotras.-  
Tuve la intención de mandarla al diablo y juro que lo hubiese hecho pero lo que hizo Stacie me dejo sin palabras.  
Tomo mi mejilla y me beso.

-Mi novia a planeado algo mucho mejor -respondió guiñándole el ojo luego tomo mi mano y salió.-

-Que... Que... ? -musite-

-Agradéceme luego Mitchell -sonrió y subió a mi auto.-

Yo voltee la vista hacia la puerta y la vi estaba parada en el umbral con sus brazos cruzados, si su mirada fueran cuchillos yo estaria muerta. Entre al auto y arranque.  
Que siga el juego.

Pasaron un par de días y yo no había vuelto a saber de Chloe, pero sabía que no iba a ser por mucho tiempo el viaje con la familia de Stacie era esta mañana.  
Me senté en la cama ya tenia mi bolso listo y en los días que pasaron había recibido toda clase de consejos por parte de Stacie y Jesse que pasaban desde hacerle un mini concierto en su balcón a enamorar a Tom y casarme yo con el.

 **[De Stacie: 08:02]**  
 **Estas lista? Estoy en camino.**

 **[Para Stacie: 08:03]**  
 **No quiero ir... Me arrepentí.**

 **[De Stacie: 08:04]**  
 **Iras y ya! para! que estoy manejando!**

Salí a la cocina y ahí estaba Jesse con otra chica diferente.

-Beca, te presento a mi novia.  
Anna... Beca... Beca... Anna -sonrió-

-No es la misma de anoche? -nada me provocaba mas placer que arruinarle las citas.-

-Esta bromeando. -rio incómodamente-

-No estoy bromeando.

-Estas bromeando... Oye y Chloe?

-Púdrete! -Dije soltando una carcajada.- Nos vemos Luisa.

-Es Anna -grito la chica-

-No me importa! -Le respondí.-

Stacie llego apenas baje del apartamento.  
Subí al auto y me entregue a mi suerte. 3 días con Chloe. Que podía ser peor?


	19. Chapter 19

Beca PoV

Durante el viaje tuve que escuchar los diferentes consejos sobre cómo manejarme con Chloe y de qué manera reaccionar y los interminables desencuentros amorosos de Stacie y su novio.  
8 horas tortuosas junto a mi asfixiante amiga.  
Según sus cálculos íbamos a llegar antes de la cena según los míos antes de que la asesine.

Eran más de las seis cuando pasamos la entrada de South Lake Tahoe.  
Y según Stacie la Señora Conrad ya habia organizado previamente todo el itinerario de los próximos 3 días.  
Paseos, skating y el más hermoso de todos camping lo tercero era más para apoyar los horribles hábitos de caza del Señor Conrad.

-Llegamos, Stacie... Despierta llegamos! -Dije con mi no tan amable tono de voz-

No hicimos más que bajar del auto que la señora Conrad nos paro.

-Emily y Chloe se han quedado en la ruta a 3 horas de aquí.-grito preocupada.-

-Ve tu! -mascullo Stacie mientras esquivaba a la Señora y entraba a la cabaña.

Y así que tuve que conducir 3 horas mas hasta donde el auto se había quedado.  
 _"Nunca volveré a decir que nada puede ser peor"_ me repetí durante el camino.  
Ya era noche cuando llegue al lugar Al frenar el auto Chloe y Em bajaron de otro y se dirigieron al mio. La sonrisa que puso Chloe al ver auxilio desapareció cuando abrió la puerta y me vio.

-Tú! -Fue lo único que dijo-

-Yo -le respondí mirándola de reojo.-

Íbamos una hora de viaje en completo silencio.  
Emily se había puesto en la parte trasera con los auriculares a tope, eso nos ponía a Chloe y a mí como única compañía la una de la otra y la verdad no nos iba bastante bien.

-Puedo poner la radio? -Pregunto al cabo de unos minutos yo asentí con la cabeza sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.-

Salto de una emisora a la otra hasta que encontró una.  
De repente y como si el destino se empecinara en ponerme en momentos incómodos la canción "Thinking out loud" comenzó a sonar. Ella me miro y sonrió luego volteo.  
Yo seguí con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

-Te ves cansada. -Me dijo-

-Pues... Lo estoy, he conducido esta mierda por casi 10 horas. -Conteste levantando las cejas-

-Detén el auto yo conduciré. -Sentencio.-

Chloe. PoV

Después de una enorme cantidad de indicaciones tome el mando del automóvil.  
Beca tardo solo unos segundos en quedarse dormida, yo no podía resistir mi tentación y de vez en vez la observaba.  
Me arrepentí de haberla besado, de haberle dicho lo que le dije, me arrepentí básicamente de todo.  
Los recuerdos invadían, no era la primera vez que con Beca viajábamos, una vez hicimos casi mil kilómetros solo para ver a su banda favorita.  
Como serian las cosas si no se hubiese ido?

-Siento como si hubiese dormido toda una tarde. -Murmuro Beca estirándose.-

-Pues casi, llevas durmiendo cuatro horas. -Sonreí-

Beca permaneció en silencio solo un momento y luego giro su cabeza mirándome confundida.

-Llevamos 4 horas de viaje?

-Cinco en realidad -conteste.-

-Seguiste mis indicaciones?

-Al pie de la letra.

-seguiste hasta en cartel azul y luego doblaste a la izquierda?

-Me dijiste a la derecha! -Grite-

-Te dije a la izquierda idiota!

-Hey cuida tu lenguaje!

-Oh lo siento, suelo ponerme violenta cuando me joden el dia! -Respondió sarcásticamente- detén el auto! -Ordeno con esos horribles modales que tiene.  
Subió a la parte del conductor y dio la vuelta en la carretera.

-Lo siento, creí que habías dicho a la derecha. -suspire-

-Ok, Chloe llevo más de medio puto día en este puto auto, realmente no quiero hablar.

-Oh siento no ser Stacie para hacer tu viaje mas excitante. -Le grite-

-No traigas a Stacie a esta discusión!

-Porque? Porque tu me lo ordenas?

-Si! -Grito-

-Pues no quiero! - _"Pues no quiero? Si tengo cinco años"_ pensé. -detén el auto!

-Para que!

-Detén el maldito auto! AHORA!

Cuando detuvo el auto baje y comencé a caminar.  
Ella salió del auto y comenzó a seguirme.

-Qué rayos haces Chloe?

-Púdrete! -Le grite mostrándole el dedo-

-Sube al auto!

-NO!

-SUBE AL PUTO AUTO CHLOE!

-Déjame en paz!

Iba caminando y empezaba a sentir como el frio penetraba mi piel pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a buscar mi saco! Estaba furiosa.  
Vi un enorme camión que se aproximaba y comencé a hacer dedo.

-Te llevo Belleza.-dijo un horrible hombre luego de abrir la puerta del acompañante.-  
Beca tomo una roca y me hizo a un costado.

-Largo de aquí pervertido! -Le grito-  
Cuando el camión volvió a arrancar se dio vuelta y me tomo por las rodillas cargandome sobre su hombro.

-Bájame! Que me bajes! -Le gritaba ella me soltó y termine enterrada en la nieve. -

-Como quieras! -Murmuro mientras se dirigía al auto.-

-Te odio! -Le grite-

-Pues yo te odio mas.

-Te juro que te...- ella me corto y dio vuelta hacia mi-

-"Que te" que? Vamos dime! Que! -Respondió poniéndose tan cerca de mi cara que podía sentir su respiración.-

Yo empecé a sentir como temblaban mis rodillas y no sabía distinguir si era a consecuencia del frio o de tener sus labios tan cerca.-

-Alguien me puede explicar qué rayos está pasando. -Grito Emily haciéndonos sobresaltar, Beca me miro y volvió otra vez al auto.

-Nada... -Murmuro a Emily al pasar por su lado.-

Subimos las tres al auto y Beca me miro con una irónica sonrisa en su cara.

-Podemos continuar su Alteza?  
Yo le mostré el dedo y el auto arranco.

Este fin de semana será una mierda. Era lo único de lo que estaba segura.


End file.
